In a device configured to use a turbo-molecular pump to bring the inside of a chamber into a high-vacuum state for performing CVD film formation or etching, tendency shows, depending on the type of gas to be exhausted, that gas is condensed in the pump and a product adheres to the inside of the pump. A turbo-molecular pump has been known, in which for reducing such product adherence to a screw groove pump stage etc., a stator is fixed to a case through a heat insulating member so that a stator temperature decrease can be suppressed (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2015-151932)).
However, the above-described patent literature fails to describe mechanical processing of a contact surface between the heat insulating member and the case or the stator.